fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 60
C22) Is? Harterym) Hmm... C22) ...You should have a grading book FS Helios) AND ACCEPT MY BAKUBOOK FRIEND REQUEST! :3 Harterym) No and no C22 and FS Helios) DX ( A portal opens ) FS Helios) Seriously, accept my BAKUBOOK FRIEND REQUEST! Harterym) Maybe you should focus on your brawl... FS Helios) I already won Harterym) Focus-On-Your-Brawl... ( Volf's ball form disappears ) FS Helios) Against you...Okay! *Charges chest* Harterym) Against Volf... FS Helios) SHE ALREADY LOST! Harterym) Beg to differ? FS Helios) NO! Wolfgang) Expect the Unexpected... ( Volf shoots out of the portal and clips FS Helios ) ( FS Helios twirls in the air, after impact ) ( Volf flies into another portal ) C22) ... ( Volf exits an upper portal and crashes into FS Helios ) ( FS Helios crashes into the ground and slides ) Cyanide Helios) HAHA! FS Helios) ...GOD, SHE'S FAST! ( Volf flies out of a third portal below FS Helios' head ) ( FS Helios gets hit ) ( FS Helios shoots into the air ) ( Volf enters another portal ) C22) ...WHAT THE ! ( Volf exits a sky portal and crashes into FS Helios ) ( FS Helios crashes into the ground with Volf standing on top of him ) FS Helios) @_@ ( Volf flies into another portal ) ' C22) FS, get a hold of yourself! FS Helios) @_@ How...We got an opponent of speed! C22) And we got portals to attack! >:D FS Helios) *Shakes head* Oh... C22) So...Sacred Ability Activate!Dragon Raze! ( FS Helios shoots a fireball into the air which explodes into to smaller ones that also explode into smaller ones and seek out the enemy; each spilt strengthens and quickens the fireballs ) ( FS Helios charges fire into his mouth ) C22) THIS'LL BE GOOD! ( FS Helios fires a fireball into the only sky portal ) ( The fireball enters the portal ) C22) Know...We wait... '''''Seconds later... FS Helios) *Screaming like a girl* AHHHHHH! ( Fireball bullet towards FS Helios from all portals, expect one ) C22) Ability Activate! Dragon Sheild! ( FS Spreads his arms and creates a energy shield ) ( FS Helios follows the ability and creates an energy shield ) BOOM! BAM BANG! BONG! ( The flaming bullets hit FS Helios' energy shield and explode ) ( Smoke breaks out and enters the portals ) ( FS Helios' shield fades ) FS Helios) I'll be right back! *Flies into an upper portal* Wolfgang) Hmph! ( The upper portal smokes ) C22) ... ( The portal glows bright red ) ( FS Helios shoots out of the upper portal with an extreme red flare against him ) BOOM! ( FS Helios crashes into the ground ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbond Gyrate! ( Crysemtion Volf twirls with all Crystalic attriibutes used as an aura ) ( Volf exits the upper portal ) C22) Ability Activate! Flash Fire! ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( FS Helios releases a beam from his chest ) ( Volf drills into the beam ) BOOM! ( Volf crashes into FS Helios' chest ) ( FS Helios turns to his ball form ) Harterym) FS Helios' grade is 2... MoCC: Episode 61 Grade of MoCC: Episode 60? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Harterym Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Cyanide Helios